Listen to your lullaby
by Clockwork Night
Summary: Why couldn't Hikaru see? Why couldn't he see he was killing Kaoru? *HikaruXKaoru* *deathfic* *Yaoi* *twincest* ECT*


**Warnings**

**I do not own in anyway!**

**Not for profit**

**just for entertainment**

**T- for character dead and stuff like that, yay for paranoia! **

**So here it is**

**Lullaby**

If everyone cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride... then we would see the day where nobody died.

Hikaru listened to the rain. It was nearly 2 in the morning, he couldn't sleep. It was storming outside, yet it sounded like someone was crying... he thought it may have been Kaoru... but what would Kaoru have to cry about? It had been exactly 2 months since the older Hitachiin had moved back into his room, and while he couldn't put his finger on it, the bed always felt colder. He moved out because,well, it would be weird, dating Haruhi and sleeping with his brother. He sighed. He felt bad, he had been pulling away from Kaoru since him and Haruhi started dating. He laughed to himself, "I bet Kaoru doesn't even notice..."

Why did he pick now to be so wrong?

Kaoru couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore than the rain couldn't stop falling from the sky. He slammed his head into his pillow and screamed. "Why?!" He screamed "Oh God why?!" the walls where thin, he could hear laughing from Hikaru's room, that only made him cry more...

"Why did you have to fall for her?!" he yelled. It hurt too much

It just hurt too much...

Over the past few months his brother had pulled away from him, ignored him, yelled at him, he had changed, then he told Kaoru he was dating Haruhi, he couldn't deal with his baby brother clinging to him, it was gross...

So Kaoru faked a smile, laughed it off. Said he was sorry for bugging Hikaru, then watched as the only person he ever loved walk away

With her..

He hated her, she stole him away...

He wanted him to be happy...

This was the only way...

He looked into the now broken mirror, he hated who he saw. That face, that broken, dead, useless face. How could anyone ever mistake him for his brother? He was pathetic... weak. He was skinny, he refused to eat for weeks.

What was the point?

He was dead anyway...

He stared down at the blood flowing freely down his wrists. The thunder roared outside, he heard the laugh again, that laugh, that person who was ripping his heart open. He clenched his teeth. He stumbled out of the bathroom, not caring that blood was everywhere. He stabbed the knife into the wall, Kaoru sat on the bed and wrote a note...  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered, setting the paper down.

Hikaru knew something was wrong now, that bang, then the crying sound stopping, that sound of someone screaming... stopped... he jumped up and ran to his twins room...

"Kaoru!" he yelled, slamming the door open,

But he stopped moving.

Hikaru screamed, blood was everywhere "NO! NO! NO!" he screamed, one of the maid ran upstairs

"Master Hikaru?" she called, then screamed as she saw it.

Hikaru held onto his twin, cradling the body "Don't leave me... idiot don't leave me!" he yelled, he saw the writing on the walls, once covered by paint, now it was showing

"I just want you to be happy with her..." Hikaru shook his head

"IDIOT!" he yelled

Then he saw the note on the bed

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

The maid didn't move

In front of her was the dead bodies

Of the Hitachiin Twins

Hands intertwined

Both with tears that no long flowed

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_  
_And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
__To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_


End file.
